


Heat

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, I guess. Some people might have issue with that, M/M, Slight Manhandling, Tommy goin ham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bubby was already miserable on this whole “expedition” through Black Mesa. Having to put up with alien encounters, the US Military and four dumbasses constantly trailing behind him. But what made things worse were his sudden needs..
Relationships: Bubby/Tommy Coolatta
Comments: 26
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	Heat

Bubby was already miserable on this whole “expedition” through Black Mesa. Having to put up with alien encounters, the US Military and four dumbasses constantly trailing behind him. But what made things worse were his sudden needs..

He’d felt it slowly worm it’s way into his mind but it’s reached the point where it’s become unbearable. He needed stimulation.. to put it simply he needed to Fuck. It was a heat cycle programmed into him by the fucked up scientists who made him. He remembered from time to time that the scientists would take advantage of this and randomly violate him whenever they saw fit, he was nothing more than an object to them. He was Black Mesa Property. But now nobody was around except for..

“Dr.Bubby!” shout out the young man in the propellor hat who’d been keeping a close eye on him.

...these assholes…

The young scientist, Tommy Coolatta, had been watching Bubby from afar. He was aware that something was amiss with the older doctor but couldn’t quite put his finger on it. So he followed close behind the man to make sure he was “doing ok”. Until one moment he decides to have a little private ‘check up’ with the man.

“Dr. Bubby! Are you feeling alright?”   
Tommy placed his hand on Bubby’s shoulder which elicited an immediate response from him.

The simple touch had made Bubby feel hot and bothered. He grabbed Tommys wrist and made a feeble attempt to pry him off.   
“I’m doing just fine, just leave me the fuck alone. Don’t you have some… vending machine to be shooting at right now?”

Bubby slurred out his words as a light blue tint spread across his face. Tommy looked concerned until he realized..! He’s blushing! Out of impulse Tommy put both his hands on Bubbys face, cradling and holding him gently.

“What the hell are you-“  
Bubby was cut off by Tommy suddenly springing a kiss on him. Bubby was startled but didn’t.. object to it. Tommy’s tongue moved eagerly throughout his mouth and even ran itself along Bubbys sharp teeth once in a while.

When the two pulled away, Tommy had a wide smile spread across his face while Bubby was simply trying to catch his breath.

“I-I think I know what’s been going on!”

Bubby couldn’t say anything. Only look bleary eyed at Tommy and make a quiet “whuh” sound.

“You want… you want to mate!!”

“...M a t e?”

“Y-yeah!! Mating! Where you.. you make eachother feel reeeaaal good..! That’s why you’ve been blushing all the time and look all clammy!”

Something suddenly crossed Bubbys mind.. Tommy had said strange things about his father.. he also noticed how Tommys eyes were strangely bright and sometimes provided light through dark corridors. He was quite alien in nature.. of course he’d call it “mating”.. 

Bubby had been pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his own zipper being undone. He looked down to see Tommy eagerly attempting to strip him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“Well… you need to mate.. I felt like I should help you! It’s better than st-staying mushy and angry all the time!”

Before he could force out a witty retort, Tommy had gotten down to his cock. Tommy looked at it in awe before locking eyes with Bubby and putting the length in his mouth.

Tommy eagerly bobbed his head up and down Bubbys cock with the same look of bubbly bliss on his face that he always had. 

Bubby meanwhile was having a dilemma. He was very much enjoying this but… really? This one?

Out of all the dimwits he was stuck with, he least expected the scrawny peppy one with the attention span of a flea to be going down on him. He honestly would’ve preferred the one that was more… built and around his age. Yet he still loved it and instinctively grabbed Tommy by the hair and yanked his head up and down to get the job done faster. 

The two had gotten more comfortable in the corner of Black Mesa they’ve decided to fuck in. Bubby, lying slumped against the wall while Tommy was on his knees giving this man the time of his life. The pleasure built and built until he gripped Tommys head with both hands and wrapped his legs around him as he came down the brunette's throat.

Tommy took his mouth off of Bubbys member and licked his lips with a smile. Bubby slowly but surely slid his pants back up his ankles before he was met with Tommy grabbing at his wrist.

“...What are you doing?”  
“Who said we were done?” Asked Tommy was a genuine look of childlike curiosity in his eyes.

“...Well you finished me off. That’s usually where we.. stop.”

“Well! I didn’t get to cum! I wanna be nice and make you feel better but I-I also want something out of this, Doctor Bubby!”

Tommy had practically lifted Bubby up and turned him over, so he was on his hands and knees. He giggled

“Wow! You’re.. you’re really light!”

“I said we were done, you smiley bastard-“

Bubby was cut off yet again by something being wrapped around his mouth. It seemed to be a little yellow bandanna.

“That’s supposed to be for Sunkist but.. I’m sorry, Doctor Bubby but it won’t feel as good if you’re complaining all the time!”

Despite the new gag over his mouth, Bubby still muffled out protests and whines, only cut short by the feeling of something massive entering him.

His only other sexual encounters had been with the scientists in charge of him, who were average at best but despite his cutesy demeanor and childlike innocence, Tommy was huge and filled him to the brim. He swore he could feel Tommys length poke itself out through his stomach. 

He felt an odd mix of pain and pleasure throughout all of this. He felt like he was merely a sleeve for the man's cock. He was also being treated like one, since Tommy wasn’t holding back at all. He was thrusting into the older man as hard as he could, a joy-drunk smile on his face. He’d occasionally let some slurred giggles escape him as he pound into Bubby.

“W-wow Doctor! Y-you’re really.. tight.. and.. hot~”

Tommy’s mind was clouded with pure bliss. The scientist was a perfect fit around him, and somehow felt hotter than anyone else he’d fucked before.. maybe this had to do with his pyrokinesis or simply his nature as a living science experiment, of course he wouldn’t feel like a regular human. 

The nail in the coffin though, was how light the man seemed to be. Another perk to him being artificially made was that he didn’t need as much meat on his bones to stay alive. Letting Tommy manhandle him and pin him down by his wrists with ease.

Bubby came again and went completely limp under Tommy’s grasp. His eyes were clouded by tears streaming down his face and his mouth hung open, letting bits of saliva leak from his maw. He was exhausted and let Tommy have his way with him and finish off moments later. 

A dreamy moan of pleasure escaped Tommy as he pulled out and sat back against the wall. 

“T-that was.. amazing!! You’re quite.. durable, Dr.Bubby!”

Bubby didn’t respond. He was slumped over on the floor, on the brink of passing out right then and there. Tommy smiled at him and scooped Bubby up, nuzzling his face against him. 

“We should really do that again sometime..! I had lots of fun!”

Bubby couldn’t reply through his exhaustion but despite how rough it was… he kinda wanted to do it again too..

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the creators don’t want to see NSFW. But they didn’t say it couldn’t exist. It’s not like I’m forcing this on anyone, I’m staying in my own little bubble with my horny content. So if you’re an anti here to spam the comments, please just leave.


End file.
